Two Secrets
by Kitsuni
Summary: Geoffery St. John and Hershey are on another mission, and they realize their feelings for each other.. Rated for language, mmkay?


****

Two Secrets

(A/N: Since there is a lack of Geoffery St. John fanfiction out there, I decided to write this one up. And since Hershey isn't all that popular, I decided I'd make a fanfiction with the two together. I'm pretty sure you all know about that 'group' that Geoffery formed with some of the Downunda's and Hershey (don't forget Heavy and Bomber). This is just something fairly short, and sweet. Enjoy, and remember, feedback is appreciated.)

---

Geoffery St. John sat down on the hard ground in his poorly-made tent. He ran his hand through his silky hair, and sighed as he plopped down on his sleeping bag. He ripped off his shirt and threw it off to the side, wet from heavy perspiration. They are on a new mission that they have started just days ago: Try to stop Snively, whom has escaped jail, from planting a deadly disease in the Mobian water supply. They have been hiking for the whole day through ruff, rugged terrain, with atleast twenty pounds on each of their backs. 'When I see Snively again, I'll pop that bastard a good one,' the courageos leader thought to himself, before dimming the light inside his tent. He settled down into his sleeping bag, but suddenly, he heard something ruffling outside. He shot up from his position, and looked out the tent, keeping his face hidden inside.

'Whew, it's only Hershey,' he told himself. He saw the young cat, dressed inside a silk, pink pajamas. She breathed in the misty midnight air of the mountains. She leaned against a tree, looking down the fairly large hillside that reached out for miles. Geoffery blinked stupidly, and crawled back into his bag, when he looking out of his tent again, staring at Hershey. He retreated his eyes, and muttered, "What's wrong with me? I don't love her.. this is ridiculous. I'm a leader, not a lover. I better get to sleep.." he, finally, crawled into the warmth of his thermal sleeping bag, sleeping quite peacefully.

---

Next day. The sun shined its golden rays down onto the earth, warming it with it's brilliant heat. Geoffery squinted, and opening his eyes fully. "Morning.. already?" he asked himself groggily. He stretched his arms and cracked his neck and back, and pulled on his t-shirt and his pants. He crawled out his tent, and pulled on his shoes. Rubbing his soft eyes, he proceeded to wake his fellow teammates up by yelling, "I FOUND SNIVELY!"

Everyone shot up in surprise, fully alert. They suddenly noticed Geoffery and his smug grin, and growled lowly, knowing that was just a ploy to get them up. It only took them about five minuets to get ready and suited up, and they began walking. As they started, Hershey glanced to Geoffery, noticing his rather flushed face. Her expression turned to concern, and asked, "Something wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

Geoffery looked at her, surprised by her sudden speech. He looked to her, and shook his head. "No Hershey, I'm fine. Keep your concentration focused on the trail." Hershey nodded, and continued to hike. The wombat, whom was walking by Heavy, adjusted his 'spy' hat, and flicked his golden tail around. A mysterious silence hung through the air, only to be followed with the footsteps of them as they hiked.

"Where to now, mate?" the wombat asked Geoffery, trying to break the silence. Geoffery turned to him, and said, "We're going to go southbound, past the Golden Hills. We'll make a pit stop down in a foreign marketplace which we'll run into most likely, and then we'll hit Knothole."

Every nodded to that plan. They walked for what seemed like miles, stopping once in a while for a drink. They were past the Golden Hills, and were in a forest, shadowed by the towering trees. It seemed sincere and peaceful enough, so they stopped to camp. "Damn," Geoffery muttered to himself, "I wouldn't think that it would take this long to get just down this valley." He plopped down onto a rock, and wiped his brows. "I must talk to her.. just to get this freakin' feeling off my mind.."

"I knew something was wrong.." a feminine voice said. Geoffery shot his head up, and came face-to-face with the feline of his little group. Twitching, he rubbed the back of his neck, looking for words. Hershey placed a hand on his shoulder, "Spill it, Geoffery.". He still stood in silence, until he squeaked, "I-- I-- I've been.. feeling quite odd around you of late."

Hershey twitched abit. She retreated her hand from him, and pulled it to her chest. "What kind of feelings?" She asked him curiously. He looked off to the side, and then back at Hershey. "Well?"

"Um.. it's.. just.." Geoffery shook his head. "I love you, Hershey."

The cat stood there for a few seconds, standing in shock. "But.. you love Sally, don't you?" she managed to say. Geoffery shrugged, and said sadly, "It wasn't until recently I came to the realization that Sally loved that freaking Hedgehog more than me. I figured I'd give up, but I didn't. My life did revolve around her at one time, but I had to move on. And I did, and since then.. well.. I just look at you differently, perhaps. I don't know what attracted me to you, maybe it was that rebellious attitude you have that resembles so much like Sally's."

"So, I'm just like another clone of Sally for you, aren't I?" Hershey asked, in a rather depressing tone. Geoffery shook his head, and reached out to her.

"No, no, It's nothing like that. I'm just kind of stupid when it comes to these things. Before I was slick, now I'm nothing. I've lost my touch, I suppose." He laughed to himself, and embraced Hershey in his arms. Hershey, softened up by Geoffery's sincerity, hugged back. They pulled away, and their eyes locked.

"I'm guessing you have the same feelings to me?" Geoffery asked, not too sure. Hershey nodded. 

"Ever since that scoundral Draco got captured, I needed someone. I felt that it was you, because of your courageous and carefree attitude. But, I never really expressed it because I knew that you wouldn't feel the same way back." Geoffery now fully understood. They both smiled at each other, and their lips met. The kiss was broken, and Geoffery muttered the words that Hershey would always remember:

"No matter what, luv, never forget me."


End file.
